


Backfiring Cannons

by Sharpandtothepoint



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: And Apprenticnanoswarm they did this to me, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Digger is a Perv, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I feel NO shame, I wanted a decent masturbation fic, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh, Porn with Feelings, Power Girl(mentioned), Supergirl(mentioned) - Freeform, Superman(mentioned), What Was I Thinking?, Wonder Woman(mentioned), You Have Been Warned, and first porny fic, and waterwindows you started it with your cute art, enjoy, i was horny, maby?, no that tag is a lie, who should i blame?, you're not here for classy fics if your looking up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpandtothepoint/pseuds/Sharpandtothepoint
Summary: Sometimes you need to love yourself for who you are not who you've been told to be.





	Backfiring Cannons

Come on you bastard we need to clear this canon out before we backfire. - Prince Robot, Saga.

 

"Yes..."

His eyes had near rolled into the back of his head the sheen of sweat on his brow, gently,slowly running his hand up and down through soft thick hair upon his chest and belly and the other firmly yet lazily stroking his cock.

 

"Yes..."

 

His thoughts a muddled blissful haze for a few moments. Relaxing, mindless pleasure.

Sigh...

As always though some images ran through his mind.

 

Wonder Woman and Power Girl in a naked heated embrace "Thats the stuff mmngf." A sudden image of the dead soldier girl in Russia that he had accidentally killed flashed through his mind.

"Sorry lovely" her murmured,dismissing the thoughts, he thought of Supergirl.

 

However that immediately brought up the passionate image of Superman.

 

" _No blokes you know better."_

Maybe Golden Glider with her long blond hair and sexy legs?

 

"Oh yess… **yes**!", Skating with a very short skimpy version of her gold outfit showing off her plump rounded arse, then her graceful standing vertical split...

"Fucking Fuck yes!"

Keeping the firm but lazy pace on his cock thinking of lovely Lisa as she spun she suddenly morphed into...someone else.

"Ngh...nice".

The sheila had slim shapely legs her skin smooth and silky looking, slowly his inner eye gazed up her legs to her pert little arse, the shadow of what was between her legs teasing him.

"Mmft! Yes! **YES**!"

Picking up the pace on his cock and running his hand up to play with a nipple,gently pulling, flicking and twisting.

"Mmmmngh...cunt,god, yesss."

Panting, his inner eye roving up her back with its hint of muscle and delicate bone structure to her slim shoulders and the back of her head, her short brown hair, it was mussed as if someone had grabbed her hair and had taken her from behind or as if she has tossed and turned her head on a pillow as he pounded into her soft hot heat her legs on his shoulders hooked at the ankle.

He shuddered with delight.

Panting and moaning in earnest now his callused hand a blur on his cock, the other cupping his sack massaging, squeezing and pulling gently.

"Look at me darling...mmft... **god** , look at me, show me that lovely face yousluty little...!"

 

She turned her head over her shoulder.

 

Clever brown eyes set in a noble looking face with a perfect princely looking nose and a smug smirk.

Sam Scudder looked back at him.

"Fuuuuuuugah!"

Spurts of cum hit his chest and under his jaw as he shot upright, eyes shooting wide open in shock.

 

Panting, face dropping into his hands then pulling them away quickly, cringing in disgust as they were covered in spunk, Digger Harkness wondered not for the first time how he was going to control the fucking bloody gay thoughts that plagued him.


End file.
